


Chat

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Isa asks Lea for help.





	Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

This is, perhaps, Lea’s favourite aspect of humanity: the freedom to lie in bed long after he should. He no longer has to worry about Xemnas looking down on him or Saïx looking over his shoulder. Now it’s Lea that watches Isa’s shoulder, as Isa lies in front of him, facing out towards the wall, Lea cuddled up behind him. There was a time when he wouldn’t have even been able to imagine _cuddling_ with Saïx, but that time has come and gone. 

They’re not exactly touching now. They’re close enough for it. The white sheets and purple blankets are pulled up across their torsos, their bodies naked underneath, and they’re near enough that Lea can feel all of Isa’s heat—it keeps him warmer than the blankets do. Their new apartment’s nice and cozy, their bed even cozier. Lea could easily lie in place and drift peacefully in and out of sleep for the rest of his mortal life. Usually, Isa would insist on getting up long before then.

This morning, Isa must be lost in thought, because he hasn’t stirred. He hasn’t scolded Lea for being so lazy, or for lying so close when their bed has plenty of space, or for idly reaching out to touch him here and there. Lea keeps drawing absent patterns on the soft peach skin of Isa’s back. Other times, he plays with Isa’s hair, drawing back through the silky blue strands. At the moment, he’s just _looking_ , feeling tired and wondrously content. 

Isa breaks the stillness by abruptly rolling over. He’s lightly frowning, as Lea expected—that’s his most common expression. Lea can tell right away that he’s had a whole conversation in his head. He opens his mouth, but it takes him a few lingering seconds to make any words.

“How does one deal with jealousy?”

Lea blinks. Shrugging his shoulders against the mattress, he grunts, “How should I know?”

Isa’s frown deepens. It looks like he really thought Lea would help him, even though he knows better than anyone how long Lea also spent without a heart. Granted, Lea was re-completed first. Isa answers, “You had more time with emotions...”

Lea shifts. He’s starting to feel parched, but he knows he should wait to get up until they’re done. Isa patiently stares into him while he thinks. 

Something pops into Lea’s mind. A flicker of a memory: a hint of misplaced _feelings_. He’d almost forgotten. And he hadn’t thought much of it before. It’s not something he’s proud of, and normally, he wouldn’t bring it up. But he trusts Isa and knows they can’t have secrets anymore. So he awkwardly admits, “I guess I was jealous once, too. When Roxas and I first became friends... and then I went away, and when I came back, Xion was there... like he’d replaced me...” Lea’s chest constricts, and he pauses for that, reveling in the odd sensation. It still hurts to recall, even though the wound’s long healed. It’s one of the many downsides of a heart. Isa looks quietly surprised.

Fortunately, Isa doesn’t tease him for his childish take. Instead, Isa asks, “What’s to be done about it, then?”

Lea shrugs again. “I dunno. Recognize it and get over it, I guess.”

Isa’s nose wrinkles, which is distracting. He always looks weirdly cute to Lea when he scowls. “That isn’t very helpful,” Isa grumbles. “I suppose I should’ve known better than to ask you.”

Lea scoffs and gives him a playful push. Lea wishes he really did know it all, but the only thing left to offer is: “Give it time.”

Isa looks unconvinced. Lea shuffles closer to kiss his frown away and hold him.


End file.
